foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Monsters of Cyborg (2014)
The Monsters of Cyborg: Development and Productions Team - Astronaut Entertainment Company * Executive Producer: Martin Cameron * Senior Development Director: Rick Willingham * Senior Producer: David Hartman * Art Director: Stephen Friedman * Lead Designer: Yuji Naka, Thomas M. Miller * Lead Unit and Balance Designer: Michael Latham * Audio Director: Tom Feaver * Story and Cinematics Producer: Russ Kellyn * Producer: Robert Fox * Lead Engineering Development Director: Richard Graham * Engineering Development Director: Ronald Neil * Design Development Director: Oliver Richardson * Art and Cinematics Development Director: Harry Jarvis * Real-Time Strategy CTO: Zach Martin * Lead Engineer: Albert Bakers * Lead Graphics Engineer: Danny Neilson * Lead Configuration Management Engineer: Donald Plumbers * Technical Directors: Sean Neilson, Rick Grahams, Don Yung * Technical Art Director: James Goodby * Lead Animator: Albert Hopkins * Lead Visual Effects Artist: David Jones * Game Designers: Christopher Stevens, Tom Nathans, Jane Sommers, Danny Sonshines, Rick Sunshine, Allan Gates, Bill Grahams, Robert Palmer, Richard Perry, Danny Young * AI Design: Neil Young * Multiplayer Map Designer: Jerome Rosenthal * Systems Engineers: Wholesale Algorithms, David Murray, Jane Seymours, James Henry, Danny Youngstowns * Gameplay Engineers: Matt Fisher, Hugh Farrell, John Brannon, Jack Graves, Danny Christopher, Rick White, Garry Sexton, Danny Gay, Jack Saxon * AI Engineers: Ian McGraham, Dave Feilds, Jack Nights, Danny Suchs, Jane Grands * Graphics Engineer: Michael Lorenzo, Annie Fox * Audio Engineer: Roger Williams * UI Engineers: Jude A. Cole, Rick Williamson, Robbie Fox, Milton Robinson, Steve Robbins, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson * Multiplayer Engineers: Tom Newton, Jane Foxy, Andy Goodman * Engineering Intern: Jack Grahams, Ron Neil, Jack, Danny Boogeys, Jane Loew, Rich Hawkins, Rick Donaldson * Additional Engineering: Scott Grahams, Rick Mann, Christopher Stevens, Hugh Mann, Marty Jackson, Rick Young, David Towers * Animator: Michael Latham, James Longham * Modelers: Tom Neilson, Rick Timers, Danny Fox, David Grossman, Andy Williams, Rick Nelson * Environment Artists: Chris Stainton, Jack Stanton, Rick Youngs, Neil Young, David Greats, Annie Youngstones, Rick Things * UI Artists: Rick Sands, Donald Miss, Annie Casey, Tim Jonas, Rick Laughin, Marc Arthurs * Visual Effects Artist: Steve March * Technical Artists: Matthew Fox, Annie Timers, Rick Botots, Danny Sims * Concept Artists: John Allen, Woody Williams, Rick Favors, Danny Longman, Jack Church * Asset Integrators: Joseph Williams, Rick Whittaker, David Lost, Danny Singlers, Lee Martin * Additional Art: Hank Williams, Willard Stiles, Nathan Fox, Bill M. Cameron, Tom Grahams, Rich Whitaker, Danny Life, Nelson Associates, Thompson Entertainment, Robert Kauker, Walt Disney Foundations * Associate Producers: Don Singles * Community Manager: Aaron Roberts, Rick Kaufman * Project Manager: Bobby Morrison, Rick Moldavon * Additional Development Direction: David Wayne, Jonathan Frost * Additional Production: Sope, Matthe Fisher * Production Interns: Keith Thompson, Rick Singlers, Robert Palmer, Richard Perry, Bruce Roberts * Senior Sound Designer: Daryl Evans * Sound Designers: Collin Wilson, Marc Cochran * Additional Sound Design: Zack Punch * Voice Direction: Neil Larsen * Dialogue Editing: Danny Fire * Voice Casting: Jack Fronts * Recording Facility: Monkey Sound Studios * Recording Engineer: Michael Bishops * Recordist: Danny Gongs Cinematic In-house Studio - Kindred by Kinder Studios * Cinematics Director: Richard Winn Taylor II * Cinematics Producer: Nina Dobner * Cinematics Post-Production Supervisor: Benjamin Hopkins * Cinematics Visual Effects Supervisor: Katai Tang * Cinematics Writer: Haris Orkin * Cinematics Video Editing: Stuart Allison * Cinematics Assistant Video Editor: Joshua E. Basche * Cinematics Additional Editing: Nate Hubbard, Joseph Paul Factora * Cinematics Graphic Designer: Rob Ross * Cinematics Animator: Chris Archers * Cinematics 3D Animation: David Lucks * Cinematics Rendering: Sangwoo Hong * Cinematics Matchmover: Fabio Zapata * Cinematics Sound Designer: Edward Cerrato * Cinematics Additional Audio Mixing: Robert N. Bass * Cinematics Storyboard Artists: David Duncan, Renee Reeser-Zelnick Live Action In-house Studios - Maybell Productions * Live Action Executive Producers: Dave Coulter, Patti Coulter * Live Action Producer: Dona Shine * Live Action Director of Photography: Rich Schaefer * Live Action Set Design: Don Young * Live Action Production Design: Cherie Baker * Live Action Props: Dave Goodman, Annie Neil * Live Action Additional Set Design: John Kelly * Live Action Wardrobe: Wanda Piety * Live Action Photography: Kevin Lynch * Live Action Assistant Cameras: David Longman, Danny Looks * Live Action Camera Operators: Dan Smilers * Live Action Special Effects: Danny Archers, Ann Best * Live Action Visual Effects: Donald Box, Annie Slanding * Live Action Catering: Danny Lockers, Future Entertainment * Live Actin Craft Services: Danny Orcs, Low Productions * Live Action Wrigglers: Danny Sunshine * "Behing the Scenes" Crew: Gabe Chu, Brett Brooke, Greg Melton, Justin Lupin, Ron Siegel * Live Action Talent Manager: Marci Galea * Live Action Editing: Danny Launchers * Live Action Helicopter Pilots Mechanics: Danny Nice * Live Action Stunts: David Gods, Annie Stars * Live Action Stunt Choreographers: David Suns * Live Action Extra Stunts: Danny Perry, Annie Fruits, David Foods, John Goods * Live Action Stunt Coordinators: Rick Stardusts Live Action Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Inspector Dave Lawrence * Kate Higgins as Dr. Annie Looks * Michael J. Fox as Sgt. David Mann * Tim Curry as Mr. Martin Miller * Tom Cruise as Lt. Danny Slicers * Michael J. Cutt as Dr. Fred Starling * Gunnar Nelson as Col. Robert Young * Will Wright as Managements Raymond Goose * Christopher Rich as Professor Albert Einstein * Steve Martin as General Thomas Barkers * Janet Waldo as Major Annie Rowels * Mark Hamill as Mayor Tommy Rosen * Frank Klepacki as Senator Rick Shaw * Tommy Tallarico as The Necromancers * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Russ Ballard as Doc David Rosen * Reuben Morgan as Commodore Neil Thomas * Christopher McDonald as Commander Nathan Fox * Malcolm McDowell as 1st General Andrew Nelson * Thomas F. Wilson as 2nd General Rick Bites * John Cleese as Police Chief Carl Johnson * Josh Groban as Professor David Wong * Chris Farlowe as President Danny Icers * Eric Idle as Vice Presidents Henry Youngs * Robert Clotworthy as Chief Directors Eric Powell * Nathan Lane as Judge Martin Nests * Todd Lovers as Abe Lincoln * Roger Needham as George Washington * Dave Handles as Jesus Christ * David Holland as King Arthur Additional Works * Additional Cinematics Work by: David Maynard, Island Entertainment Group, The Other Slicer Company Group, Red Big Button Entertainment, The Qu-Uran Masters Studios, Blizzard Entertainment * Voice Talents: Oliver Wyman, Doug Cockle, William F. Nugent, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger Labon Jackson, Paul Eiding, Kyle Herbert, Jane Donaldson, Annie House, Amy Wilde, Lawrence Holland, Fred Tatasciore, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Vic Mignogna, Rick Sands, Danny Young, Rick Thomas, Hugh Farrell, Steve Robbins, Christopher Stevens, Mike Pollock * Narrated by: John Grahams * Featuring: Jude A. Cole, David Miller, Rick Moranis, Joe Handles, David Dragons, Annie Just * And: Todd Morgan, Steve March * Voice Recording at: Sega Technology Group (Brentford, Middlesex) Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers: Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios * Music Composed by: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Audio, Music and Sound Created by: Wave Master Entertainment * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Seasons in the Sun" * Words and Music by Jaqcues Brel * English Lyrics by Rod McKuen * Original Version © 1961 Chanson Music * English Version © 1973 Skyline Entertainment * Performed by Terry Jacks * Courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts Big Finish Entertainment * Boom Operator: Jack Nest * Electrical Engineer: Timothy Williams * Makeup: Amber Arcury * Key Hair: Stefanie Tyler * Music Recording Engineer: Al Thompson, Rick Good, Dan Rons * Foley Engineers: Shawn Davis, Jon Clark * Audio Mixers: Danny Loves * Sound Effects: Greg Workers * Sound and Music recorded and mastered at: Teen Wonderful Studios * Costumes: Kish Carter * Script Supervisor: Pamela Ann Berry * Gaffer: Gregory Green * Grips: Ac Yi Macleod, Peter Miller, Bjørn Ottesen, James Vinyard * Clapper/Loader: Jennifer Lee * Camera Logging/EPK: Taylor Barnette * Additional Photography: Doug Vandegrift Jr. * Camera Operators: Don Body, Jane Bees, Rob Larsen * Assistant Cameras: Ronald Rodney, Dave Roreweaks * Props: Dave Gaunlets, Ann Glass * Craft Services: Danny S. Denver, Ann Killers, Ricers Technologies * Caterings: Richard Boss, Ann Maxwell, Dave Fish, Jane Wong, Dancing Horse Eatings * Production Assistants: Rick Ireland * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * Visual Effects: Rich Moen, Ann Lang * Big Finish Entertaiment Media Director: Jack Wong * Teleprompter Operator: Michael Collier * Big Fish Games PR: Mason Jones * Big Finish Entertaiment PR: Chris Jones * Armorer: Nyk Fry * Prop Makers: Douglas Vandegrift, Brian Johnson * Prop Master: Courtney Jones, Bobby James * Set Construction: David F. Brown * Stills Photography: Bobby Holmes * BFG Support: Lynne Mangold, Chris Marsland, David Bywater, Claudia Frewin, Alex Teller, Peter Miller * Photo Footages from: Public Domain Images, FlickR from Yahoo! * Video Footages from: BBC, NBC, CBS, ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * Museums: Museum of the City of New York * Publicity and Marketing: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Accountant: Kristin Rasmussen * Documentation/Digital Help: Courtney James * Craft Services: Neil Thompson (Plates and Palates) * Catering: Jill Manfull, Plates & Palates, Red Flame Catering * Transportation: Mason Jones * Director of Business: Ryan Jones * Cars/Automobiles: 1974 Citroën DS, 1974 MG MGB, 1971 Cadillac Eldorado, 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, 1978 Ford Mustang, 1989 Toyota Corolla, 1994 Ford Taurus * Accomodation: Country Inn & Suites, Bountiful Utah * Airports: 1980 McDonnell Douglas DC-10 * Travels: John F. Kennedy International Airport * Trains: New York City Subway Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (SEGA), Michael Cochran (Astronaut Entertainment Company) * Manual Design: Don High, Jane Young, Robert Grahams, Danny Neil * Manual Layout: Bill Watt, David Sexton, Danny Saxon Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Dedication Cakes: Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol, Floyd Cramer * Dedication Supervisors: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Special Thanks to Nelson Associates: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize * Special Thanks to Thompson Entertaiment: Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin * Special Thanks to The Monsters of Cyborg Team: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Christopher Stevens, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Special Thanks to Big Finish Entertainment/Big Fish Games: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Ron Dante, The Sims Fansites, Jeff Beal * Special Thanks to Walt Disney Foundations: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Special Thanks to: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo * Additional Thanks to: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, Jude Cole, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Fred Ford, Accolade, Atari, Jaret Reddick, The Warriors (1979), Charles Band, The Aldan Company Incorporated (Hollywood, California) * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, The Jim Henson Company, Walt Disney Foundations, Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Filmed at: Kindred by Kinder Studios, Maybell Productions, Big Finish Games and Big Fish Games * Localization at: New York City * Very Special Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA